weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens Armageddon
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Armageddon; ---- Jan 2014 Plot ---- Aliens Armageddon has been on display at the IAAPA Expo in Orlando Florida, USA Nov 2013 at the Betson Enterprises Booth 2017 and at EAG International, Jan 2014 at the ExCel London Exhibition Centre, and is released and available through a number of companies. Official description from Sega; 'Only you can save earth from the invading extraterrestrials in Raw Thrills’ latest shooter, Aliens Armageddon! Based on the popular Sci-Fi franchise, become a part of the action to help battle invading extraterrestrials after all of Earth’s major cities get wiped off the map. As U.F.O.s descend from the skies, it begins to look as if humanity is doomed. Fortunately, you are there to fight back to try to send the invaders back to the stars'. Aliens Armageddon is a fully-licensed Aliens product with four chapters of intense game play. Epic battles with enormous Xenomorphs, guns, cutting-edge graphics and sound will make players feel like they are in the middle of all the action. Force feedback guns with clip reload and alternate fire button add a depth of realism to the shooter. While the game is licensed from Fox, both the play action and characters are all developed in house at Play Mechanix. Development ---- The game had been in development since 2011 with graphic designers at Doozy Studios, Chicago, IL, USA, Play Machinx and Raw Thrills completed the game in 2013, with a demo version playable at IAAPA Expo 2013. Although it's cabinet stays nearly the same from concepts a redesign has reduced the number of lights, with different final art and a slightly different overall shape. Early concepts followed a gameplay design of marine squads for the USCMs, these were split into two teams; Alpha Squad: Commander Hawkins Vic Lombardi "Veego" Jada Miles "DJ" John Hunter "Kid" Captain Derrick Cain "Cap" Boris Cretz "Cosmo" Delta Squad: Captain Romero Ortiz Dan Marek (synthetic) "D-Fragg" Nick Dolan "Bulldog" Kevin Payne "Pain" Eli Hunter "Slakker" Casey Reed "Jinx" Isao Tanaka "Hiro" Some females and commanders form part of the story, from the design stage Play Machinx developed the story basing it on Earth and using squads of marines as opposed with USCMs. Pulse rifles were replaced with assault rifles and the usual USCMs weapons were redesigned and included. Concepts for the cabinets used aliens art from the film Aliens and screen images of Aliens: Colonial Marines both from LV426, the in game aliens were then used in the final product. Gameplay ---- Aliens Armageddon can be played in singleplayer or cooperatively in four chapters of intense game play. In game, players attempt to rescue the human race from the alien invasion by getting them onto the Ark spaceship and off Earth. This game is CoinUp enabled with online leaderboards, also featuring a lighted multi-layer Alien topper, deluxe model comes standard with a massive 55” HD LCD display and a 42” mounted gun version, both cabinets have lighting synchronized with game actions to add another layers of excitement to the game. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer, 2 player co-op. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Levels set on Earth in and about a destroyed city. The Ark spacecraft is on a landing pad in the final level. Features ---- Force Feed-back Gun Action 2 player simultaneous cooperative action 4 Levels of Nail Biting Action Cabinet lighting synchronized with in-game actions Online leaderboards Credit card acceptance 55” LED cabinet Enhanced gun system Eye-catching Aliens topper Four unique scenarios Walkthrough ---- 4 levels Following the destruction of the research vessel Capella, mankind is forced to survive on the remains of a dying planet. As the infested debris rains down, the xenomorph plague grows stronger by the second. Overrun by the alien threat, the remaining survivors are forced to seek shelter beneath barriers of steel and concrete. Earth now belongs to the xenomorphs. Humanity's only hope for survival is to reach the Ark and escape the planet. Weapons ---- Vehicle Mounted Machine Guns Flame Throwers M40 Grenades Shotguns Smart Guns Sniper Rifles Assault Rifles Grenade Launchers Equipment ---- Ammo Powerups ---- M40 Grenades Health Ammo Weapons Aliens ---- Action and characters are all developed in house at Play Mechanix and feature new aliens with qualities of; Face Huggers Crushers Chest Bursters Warrior Aliens Drone Aliens Eggs Queen Praetorians Aliens Flying Aliens Vehicles ---- Humvees Armoured Personnel Carriers Armoured Vehicles Ark Capella Developers ---- Mechanix was founded in 1995 by George Petro, a former game designer for Midway Games, a leading console game publisher. George and three others reestablished the video game department of Midway in 1987 while Midway was part of Williams-Bally-Midway. While at Midway, George lead the development of many successful titles including Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Revolution X with Aerosmith, and NARC. Manufacturer ---- Raw Thrills, Inc. was founded in 2001 by Eugene Jarvis, Andrew Eloff, and Deepak Deo to create the finest arcade video game entertainment for the world market. Led by veteran arcade game designer Eugene Jarvis, whose credits include Defender, Robotron, NARC, Smash TV and the popular Cruis’n series of adventure driving games, Raw Thrills has brought new life to the arcade scene with the release of Target:Terror, The Fast and the Furious driving games, and SuperBikes 2 simulators. In 2006, Raw Thrills merged with the renowned game development studio, Play Mechanix, to create a new world leader in arcade games. Founded in 1995 by George Petro, a former designer of Midway Games, Play Mechanix’s legendary design team are the creators of the famed Big Buck Hunter game series, Deal Or No Deal, Terminator: Salvation, and many others. Raw Thrills and Play Mechanix develop hit arcade games of all styles, from hunting games to driving simulators to ticket redemption games. Distributor ---- 20th Century Fox is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Achievements ---- Awards ---- Kills Streak Accuracy Total Cabinet data ---- Capacity: 1-2 players Screen: 42" 16/9-1080p@60FPS Screen: 55" 16/9-1080p@60FPS Reception ---- References Citations Aliens Armageddon Fantasy World Footnotes category:Aliens Armageddon Category:Video games Category:Arcade